Report 449
Report #449 Skillset: Shofangi Skill: Bullkick Org: Shofangi Status: Completed Aug 2010 Furies' Decision: Will sprawl per AB. Problem: Although the AB for bullkick states that it sends opponents sprawling, it doesn't in fact prone. Furthermore, I can target three bodyparts: head, chest, gut, yet all that'll do is increase the wounds on them by a couple hundred or three hundred. If the only reason bullkick can be targetted at different body parts is to increase the wound count, I don't see why it has them kicked out of the room, since the wounds wouldn't be particularly useful after the opponent has been flung out. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make it so that in addition to flinging someone out of the room, bullkicking the head causes 2-2.5 sec stun, bullkicking chest gives numbed chest, bullkicking gut gives ruptured stomach, but increase the ka cost to 400 ka and also have it prone. Player Comments: ---on 8/15 @ 02:04 writes: If Solution 1 goes in, ought to have it do no afflictions (though still providing movement/prone/stun) if performed outside a kata form, like how Buck doesn't mangle if not in a kata. ---on 8/20 @ 05:44 writes: I'm not sure why this skill is being envoyed. It's a forced movement skill that can be used out of form that does more than gust, scissorflip, and toss in the way of wounding the target. Granted, if it's not performed on the same target, there will be a 2 momentum loss, but nevertheless, the skill is useful. Looking at the solution, I question why numbed chest was picked: numbs are almost entirely useless except to decrease the chance of a successful green/gedulah cure. Remember it's also a health application cure and applying health to cure the wounds will also cure the numbed chest. The stun is too long. Ninjakari's akogh to head causes roughly a 1s stun for 200ka and momentum loss. Finally, ruptured stomach is a regen cure that affects hunger; most skills that cause a regen cure for a monk have some momentum penalty. <----> If anything, the ka weight should be increased to 300 with an associated momentum loss. Targeting the head will cause a 1s blackout, targeting the chest will cause either broken chest or snapped rib, and targeting the gut will cause vomiting blood. Also, another easy thing to do would be just make it have an in-form requirement and have it prone in addition to current affects: no change to ka costs or added afflictions otherwise. ---on 8/20 @ 05:53 writes: The afflictions written were merely suggestions. If giving afflictions on the kick isn't possible, I'd be content to have the kick cause prone when used in a form IN addition to movement. I think that's pretty fair, since the ability does mention being prone. ---on 8/20 @ 05:57 writes: ... Although a stun would be really nice, especially when kicked in the head. ---on 8/21 @ 06:11 writes: If there is a stun involved, evey briefly, 300ka with momentum loss due to comparing to similar skills ---on 8/24 @ 06:20 writes: With the speed monks are capable of pulling off to continuously build momentum? No thanks on adding more stun to a guild already off-kilter with a 4mo, power- free greenlock that isn't even being addressed yet, especially after the monk report that tried to make it so greenlocks had to use power to pull off. ---on 8/26 @ 18:05 writes: I'll agree with solution 1 provided it requires medium or so wounds on that bodypart for the effect to occur. Honestly though, if any of this goes through, I'm pretty sure they'll make bullkick usable in form only... which will nerf the most useful thing about it (movement). ---on 8/27 @ 05:40 writes: A wound requirement is something I didn't think about, and I think I can accept that. Viynain, can you point out which report you're talking about? You keep refering to it, and I haven't been able to find it.